Gourmet Nobles (Humans)
The Gourmet Nobles (美食貴族, Bishokukizoku) are an underground philanthropic organization of retired Bishokuya who have aligned themselves with each other in an effort to bring peace to the Human World and decrease the starvation rates of non-'IGO' aligned nations. They were founded in the past twenty years by the famed Bishokuya Kiotto Hanyen, but leadership has since fallen to the equally famed Senzway Hanyen. History The Gourmet Nobility was founded around fifteen-twenty years ago by the extremely powerful and widely renowned Bishokuya and Chef combo, Kiotto and Senzway Hanyen. The two were a married couple who had lost their baby in a miscarriage a few years before because Kiotto wasn't able to consume enough food to sustain both herself and the baby during pregnancy. Since then the two became one of the most successful combos to date. Desiring to make sure no one ever had to go through the same pain they did, they worked hard to found the Gourmet Nobility in an effort to make sure that all people, no matter what extent of poverty or circumstance might bound them, can enjoy a good meal and live their lives a little better. Since Kiotto was the one who most suffered from the loss of the baby, Senzway only thought it right to appoint her leader of the organization. Only later would this decision prove to be a big mistake. At first everything seemed okay. The organization was gradually growing in members and the people it was helping to feed were prospering. But even with all this, Kiotto became unsettled. Her miscarriage had left her unable to bear any children, so she was unable to have her idea of a happy and complete family with Senzway. The fact that she saw happy families eating and laughing together every day only worsened this. Soon she began abusing her power and hoarding food that would normally be distributed to needy people in her own mansion. When Senzway discovered this, he confronted his wife immediately, but was quickly met with harsh retaliation. Soon their argument got violent, and the two powerful individuals who had once been in love brutally fought each other. They were more or less evenly powered, but Senzway had additional help from other Nobles who'd noticed the brawl. Outnumbered and outmatched, Kiotto was officially expelled from the Nobility and she fled. No one's seen her since. Since then Senzway ascended to the position formally held by his wife, and the Nobles have aided many countries economies with their food distribution. Members In the Nobility their are various ranks; the lowest being Baron (Baroness for females). Barons are simply kind-hearted, philanthropic businessmen who are affiliated with the organization and prefer to let their donations be distributed anonymously. Above Barons are Counts or Countesses. They are the ones who handle the most immediate and minor affairs of the organization. Margraves come after Counts and are the first line of defense whenever the organization operates in the Gourmet World. After Margraves come Dukes. These are the Elites of the organization that capture extremely dangerous ingredients in the Gourmet World. The highest rank in the organization, Archduke, leads the organization and oversees the actions of all its members. Trivia *Almost all members of the Nobility are over forty years old. *If you wish to make a member, know this: :*All members must have at least fifteen years of experience in the food industry somehow, be they a critic, tycoon, royalty, Bishokuya, or Chefs. :*Barons aren't fighters, just businessmen, :*Counts are retired Bishokuya who have the capability to take down beasts with Capture Levels around 60-80, and cannot enter the Gourmet World. :*Margraves can enter the Gourmet World, but the strongest they can go is usually around Capture Level 1000 :*Dukes can enter the Gourmet World and can stand on par with beasts 3000 or so and below. :*Inform me of the age, rank, and former occupation your Noble has. *This article is not to be confused with the canon group of Nitros also known as the Gourmet Nobles. *Many Nobles who are capable of entering the Gourmet World claim plots of meteorologically stable land in the Gourmet World as their own "private wilderness getaways". Category:Organization Category:Gourmet Noble Category:Chefs Category:Bishokuya